metrofandomcom-20200223-history
List of light-rail transit systems
}} The following is a list of cities that have tram / light-rail systems as part of their public transport system. See also: * List of United States Light Rail systems by ridership * List of town tramway (urban tramway, streetcar) systems * List of metro systems * List of suburban and commuter rail systems * List of trolleybus systems Asia People's Republic of China Mainland China *Anshan *Changchun *Chongqing *Dalian *Tianjin *Wuhan Hong Kong *Hong Kong - Hong Kong Tramways, KCR Light Rail India *Kolkata - CTC *New Delhi - Delhi Metro Japan *Fukui - Fukui Railway (Interurban streetcar) *Hakodate - Hakodate City Transportation Bureau (tramway) *Hiroshima - Hiroshima Electric Railway (tramway with LRV's) *Kagoshima - Kagoshima City Transportation Bureau (tramway) *Kamakura, Fujisawa - Enoshima Electric Railway (tramway consist of private right of way) *Kitakyushu - Chikuho Electric Railway (tramway consist of private right of way) *Kochi - Tosa Electric Railway (tramway) *Kumamoto - Kumamoto City Transportation Bureau (tramway) *Kyoto - Keifuku Electric Railway (tramway mainly consist of private right of way) *Matsuyama - Iyo Railway (tramway) *Nagasaki - Nagasaki Electric Tramway (tramway) *Okayama - Okayama Electric Tramway (tramway) *Osaka, Sakai - Hankai Electric Tramway (tramway) *Otsu - Keishin Line, Ishiyama Sakamoto Line (Interurban streetcar) operated by Keihan Electric Railway *Sapporo - Sapporo City Transportation Bureau (tramway) *Takaoka, Shinminato - Manyou Line Coporation (tramway) *Tokyo *: - Toden Arakawa Line (tramway) operated by Tokyo Metropolitan Bureau of Transportation *: - Tokyu Setagaya Line (tramway consist of private right of way) operated by Tokyo Kyuko Electric Railway *Toyama - Toyama City Line (tramway) operated by Toyama Regional Railway *Toyama - Toyama Light Rail (from 29 April 2006) *Toyohashi - Toyohashi City Line (tramway) operated by Toyohashi Railway Proposed Light Rail Systems in Japan *Kumamoto - Kumamoto Electoric Railway *Kyoto *Toshima, Tokyo *Utsunomiya Malaysia *Kuala Lumpur - Kelana Jaya Line (formerly Putra LRT), Ampang Line and Sri Petaling Line (both formerly Star LRT) North Korea *Cheongjin *Pyongyang Philippines *Manila - Manila Light Rail Transit System (LRT) (two lines), Manila Metro Rail Transit System (MRT) Singapore *Singapore - Bukit Panjang LRT Line, Sengkang LRT Line (partially open), Punggol LRT Line (partially open) Turkey *Ankara *Antalya *Bursa *Eskişehir *İstanbul *Konya Africa Egypt *Cairo - trams *Alexandria - trams Tunisia *Tunis - métro léger - list of Tunis Métro stations Nigeria *Abuja - Phase 1 to be completed 2007 http://www.thisdayonline.com/nview.php?id=41418&printer_friendly=1 *Lagos - This is being developed http://www.lemna.com/PressPDFs/Lagos%20LRT.pdf by Lemna International http://www.lemna.com Europe Austria *Gmunden, Gmunden-Vorchdorf, Vorchdorf-Lambach, Lambach-Haag *Graz, Innsbruck, Linz, Linz-Pöstlingberg *Linz-Waizenkirchen, Salzburg, Vöcklamarkt-Attersee *Wien (Vienna), Wien-Baden Belarus *Minsk, Mazyr, Navapolack, Vitebsk Belgium *Antwerp and Ghent, operated by De Lijn *Brussels, operated by MIVB/STIB *Charleroi, operated by TEC *Belgian Coastal Tram, operated by De Lijn Bosnia-Herzegovina *Sarajevo Bulgaria *Sofia Croatia *Osijek *Zagreb Czech Republic *Brno *České Budějovice *Liberec *Most-Litvínov *Olomouc *Ostrava *Plzeň *Prague Estonia *Tallinn Finland *Helsinki: Helsinki tram France *Bordeaux *Caen - Guided Light Transit guided bus marketed as 'trams on tyres' (rubber tired trams) *''Clermont-Ferrand'' (under construction) *Grenoble *Île-de-France (Paris) - T1 between Saint Denis and Bobigny; T2 between La Defense and Issy Plaine *Lille to Roubaix to Tourcoing *Lyon *Marseille *Montpellier *Nancy - Guided Light Transit guided bus marketed as 'trams on tyres' (rubber tired trams) *Nantes *Orléans *Rouen *Saint-Etienne *Strasbourg *Valenciennes Germany Light rail (Stadtbahn or Strassenbahn) *Baden-Baden, Heilbronn, Karlsruhe, Pforzheim (linked as Stadtbahn Karlsruhe/''Karlsruher Modell'') *Bielefeld *Bochum, Duisburg, Düsseldorf, Dortmund, Essen, Gelsenkirchen, Herne, Krefeld, Mülheim an der Ruhr (linked as Stadtbahn Rhein-Ruhr) *Bonn, Cologne(Köln), Siegburg (linked as Stadtbahn Köln/Bonn) *Frankfurt (U-Bahn is also technically a light rail transit system, see also Frankfurt Transit) *Hanover *Kassel *Saarbrücken *Stuttgart Tram *Berlin *Bochum *Bonn *Darmstadt *Duisburg *Düsseldorf *Essen *Frankfurt am Main *Frankfurt (Oder) (although Line 4 is built to light-rail specifications) *Freiburg im Breisgau *Gelsenkirchen *Herne *Kassel *Leipzig *Mainz *Mannheim *Mülheim an der Ruhr *Munich *Oberhausen *''~50 others'' http://www.lrta.org/world/worldf-j.html#Germany Hungary *Budapest – tram lines operated by BKV *Debrecen – tram lines operated by DKV *Miskolc – tram lines operated by MVK Rt. *Szeged – tram lines operated by SzKT Ireland *Dublin - Luas (operated by Connex) Isle of Man *Douglas Horse Tram *Manx Electric Railway *Snaefell Mountain Railway Italy *Genova, Genova-Casella, Messina, Milano, Napoli *Napoli-Sorrento (Circumvesuviana), Roma, Soprabolzano, Torino *Trento-Malé, Trieste Latvia *Daugavpils, Liepaja, Riga Netherlands *Amsterdam - Gemeentelijk Vervoerbedrijf (GVB) *Rotterdam - Rotterdamse Electrische Tramweg Maatschappij (RET) *The Hague, Delft - Haagsche Tramweg Maatschappij (HTM) *Utrecht - Connexxion *Houten - Nederlandse Spoorwegen (NS) *RijnGouweLijn - under construction; partly shares tracks with rapid transit Norway *Oslo, Oslotrikken, daughter company of Oslo Sporveier *Trondheim, Gråkallbanen Poland *Bydgoszcz *Częstochowa *Elbląg *Gdańsk *Gorzów Wielkopolski *Upper Silesia - Silesian Interurbans *Grudziądz *Kraków *Łódź (also nearby cities of Pabianice and Zgierz connected) *Poznań - Poznański Szybki Tramwaj *Szczecin *Toruń *Warsaw - Tramwaje Warszawskie (city trams), Warszawska Kolej Dojazdowa (suburban light rail) *Wrocław Portugal *Lisboa *Porto (Metro do Porto) *Margem Sul (Metro Sul do Tejo) Romania *Arad *Botoşani *Braşov *Brăila *Bucharest (includes both a high-density tram network and a modern light rail network) *Constanţa *Cluj-Napoca *Galaţi *Iaşi *Oradea *Ploieşti *Timişoara Russia *Achinsk *Angarsk *Arkhangelsk *Astrakhan *Barnaul *Biysk *Chelyabinsk *Cherepovets *Cheryomushki *Dzerzhinsk *Groznyi *Irkutsk *Ivanovo *Izhevsk *Kaliningrad *Kazan *Kemerovo *Khabarovsk *Kolomna *Komsomolsk-on-Amur *Krasnoarmeysk *Krasnodar *Krasnoturinsk *Krasnoyarsk *Kursk *Lipetsk *Magnitogorsk *Moscow *Naberezhnye Chelny *Nizhnekamsk *Nizhniy Tagil *Noginsk *Novocherkassk *Novokuznetsk *Novosibirsk *Novotroitsk *Omsk *Orel *Orsk *Osinniki *Perm *Prokopyevsk *Pyatigorsk *Rostov-on-Don *Ryazan *St. Petersburg *Salavat *Samara *Saratov *Smolensk *Stary Oskol *Taganrog *Tomsk *Tula *Tver *Ufa *Ulan-Ude *Ulyanovsk *Usolye Sibirskoye *Ust-Ilimsk *Ust-Katav *Vladikavkaz *Vladivostok *Volchansk *Volgograd (Metrotram system) *Volzhskiy *Voronezh *Yaroslavl *Yekaterinburg *Zlatoust Complete list: http://www.lrta.org/world/worldp-t.html#Russia Serbia *Belgrade (Under construction - The first line will be finished in 2008.) Spain *Alicante - TRAM (Ferrocarrils de la Generalitat Valenciana) *Barcelona (Trambaix and Trambesòs) *Bilbao - EuskoTran *Seville - Seville metro (Under construction - The first line will be finished in 2007.) *Valencia - Ferrocarrils de la Generalitat Valenciana Slovakia *Bratislava *Košice *Poprad-Štrbské Pleso (Tatra Electric Railway) *Štrba-Štrbské Pleso (Štrbské Pleso - Štrba rack railway) *Trenčianska Teplá-Trenčianske Teplice Sweden *Gothenburg - Gothenburg tram *Lidingö - Lidingöbanan *Norrköping *Stockholm - Djurgårdslinjen, Nockebybanan, Tvärbanan Switzerland *Basel *Bern *Geneva *Zürich Ukraine *Kiev, tram and fast tram *Kharkiv *Konotop, the smallest town with a stand-alone tram *Kryvyi Rih *Lviv - Lviv tram * And many others United Kingdom *Birmingham to Wolverhampton - Midland Metro *Blackpool - Blackpool tramway *Edinburgh - future Edinburgh Tram Network *Glasgow - Glasgow Subway *Llandudno - Great Orme Tramway *London - Docklands Light Railway, Tramlink *Manchester - Manchester Metrolink *Nottingham - Nottingham Express Transit *Sheffield - Sheffield Supertram *Sunderland and Tyneside - Tyne and Wear Metro Oceania Australia Existing: *Melbourne - Trams in Melbourne - Third largest tram system in the world *Sydney - Metro Light Rail *Adelaide - Glenelg Tramway, O-Bahn (guided busway) *Victor Harbor - Victor Harbor Horse Drawn Tram Proposed: *Brisbane - inner city area (numerous proposals) *Gold Coast - Gold Coast Light Rail *Fraser Island New Zealand *Christchurch (tourist tram service) North America Canada *Calgary, Alberta - C-Train *Edmonton, Alberta - Edmonton Transit System *Ottawa, Ontario - O-Train (diesel-powered pilot project) *Toronto, Ontario - Scarborough RT and TTC Streetcars *''Vancouver, British Columbia - Evergreen Line (under construction)'' Mexico *Guadalajara – tren eléctrico urbano, running from north to south, with terminals in both sides of the outer ring, through the Colón-Federalismo avenue. SITEUR http://www.urbanrail.net/am/guad/guadalajara.htm *Mexico City – Xochimilco–Tasqueña tren ligero http://www.ste.df.gob.mx/servicios/trenligero.html *Monterrey http://www.metrorrey.com.mx/ United States * - MARC Train and Baltimore Light Rail * - Boston subway (or "T") * - Metro Rail *Camden & - River Line * - Lynx Blue Line Service Begins August 2007 * - Cleveland Rapid Transit (Blue and Green Lines) * - Dallas Area Rapid Transit, (see also Tandy Center Subway) * - TheRide Light rail * - Island Transit (Texas) * - METRORail *Hudson-Bergen Light Rail * - Heartland Light Rail System, passed on November 7, 2006 ballothttp://216.62.88.52/ColdFusionApps/elections/IssuesList.cfm?electionID=17 * - Kenosha Transit * - Los Angeles County Metropolitan Transportation Authority * - Hiawatha Line ** Historically: Twin City Rapid Transit (ca. 1872-1954) ** See also: Light Rail in Minnesota * - New Orleans Regional Transit Authority (NORTA) * - Newark City Subway * - Valley Metro Rail (Central Phoenix/East Valley Light Rail Project), scheduled opening in 2008 * - Southeastern Pennsylvania Transportation Authority (SEPTA) * ] - The T * - Metropolitan Area Express, Portland Streetcar * - Sacramento Regional Transit District * - Metrolink * - TRAX * - San Diego Trolley * - Muni Metro * - Santa Clara Valley Transportation Authority * - Sound Transit Central Link scheduled to open 2009 * , Washington - Sound Transit Tacoma Link Proposed light rail systems *Albuquerque, New Mexico - ARTP (Albuquerque Rapid Transit Project) *Arlington, Virginia - Columbia Pike Transit Alternative) *Atlanta, Georgia - AICTFS (Atlanta Inner Core Transit Feasibility Study) *Atlanta, Georgia - NWCS (Georgia Regional Transportation Authority Northwest Connectivity Study) *Austin, Texas - ASG (Capital Metropolitan Transportation Authority All Systems Go! Project) *Bangor, Maine BTTAS (Bangor to Trenton Transportation Alternatives Study) *Baton Rouge, Louisiana BRATS (Baton Rouge Area Transportation Solutions) *Birmingham, Alabama BRTAA (Birmingham Regional Transportation Alternatives Analysis) *Charleston, South Carolina CARTA (Charleston Area Regional Transportation Authority) *Chicago, Illinois CTA (Chicago Transit Authority) *Cincinnati, Ohio SORTA (Southwest Ohio Regional Transit Authority) *Columbus, Ohio Fast Trax (Central Ohio Transit Authority) *Corpus Christi, Texas The B (Corpus Christi Regional Transportation Authority, CCRTA) *Detroit, Michigan DDMA (Downtown Detroit to Metro Airport Rapid Transit Alternative Analysis Study) *El Paso, Texas SMART (Sun Metro Area Rapid Transit Line) *Fort Worth, Texas FWTA (Fort Worth Transportation Authority) *Grand Canyon, Arizona GCT (Grand Canyon Transit) *Honolulu, Hawaii OTS (Oahu Transit Services) *Jacksonville, Florida JTA (Jacksonville Transportation Authority Transportation Alternatives Study) *Los Angeles, California F4ET (Friends 4 Expo Transit) and MGLCA (Metro Gold Line Construction Authority) *Louisville, Kentucky T2 (Transportation Tomorrow) *Madison, Wisconsin T2020 (Transport 2020) *Miami, Florida Trafficrelief (People's Transportation Plan) *Milwaukee, Wisconsin MCTS (Milwaukee County Transit System) *Minneapolis, Minnesota Central Corridor (CC) and MNDOT (Minnesota Department of Transportation Light Rail) *New York, New York Staten Island *New York, New York Vision42 *Newark, New Jersey/Elizabeth, New Jersey Newark-Elizabeth Rail Link (New Jersey Transit) *Norfolk, Virginia NLRP (Norfolk Light Rail Project) *Oceanside, California NCTD (North County Transit District) *Oklahoma City Metro Transit Downtown Trolley http://www.okfgs.org/documents/Downtown%20Alignments.pdf *Orange, California OCTA (Orange County Transportation Authority) (Note: as of October 2005, the project has been shelved by the OCTA due to lack of federal funding) *Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania extension of The T from Downtown to North Shore by 2010; extension to other neighborhoods proposed *Raleigh, North Carolina TTA (Triangle Transit Authority) *Richmond, Virginia GRTC (GRTC Transit System) *Rochester, New York RRTC (Rochester Rail Transit Committee) *San Antonio, Texas VIA (VIA Metropolitan Transit) *Spokane, Washington SRLR (Spokane Regional Light Rail / BRT also studied) *Tucson, Arizona TST (Tucsonans for Sensible Transportation) Ballot Proposal Defeated in 2003/2004. Link: *APTA Light Rail Lines Active & Proposed Heritage streetcar systems *Atlanta, Georgia - Atlanta Streetcar (Proposed) *Charlotte, North Carolina - CATS-Charlotte Area Transit System *Dallas, Texas - McKinney Avenue Transit Authority *Little Rock, North Little Rock, Arkansas - River Rail Streetcar *Memphis, Tennessee - Memphis Area Transit Authority *New Orleans, Louisiana - St. Charles Avenue Streetcar *Portland, Oregon - Portland Vintage Trolley, Willamette Shore Trolley *San Francisco, California - F Market, San Francisco cable car system *Seattle, Washington - Waterfront Streetcar *Tampa, Florida - TECO Line Streetcar System *Tucson, Arizona - Old Pueblo Trolley South America Argentina *Buenos Aires ** Light-rail tram: Tren de la Costa and Pre Metro ** Historic heritage tram: Caballito (tourist operation on weekends) ** Proposed light-rail tram: Estación Retiro-Puerto Madero-la Boca ** Proposed heritage tram: San Telmo Brazil *Belo Horizonte *Brasilia *Porto Alegre *Recife *Rio de Janeiro *São Paulo Colombia *Medellín Chile *Santiago Peru * Lima Link: http://www.trenurbano.gob.pe/ Venezuela *Caracas *Maracaibo *Valencia *Los Teques See also *Rapid transit *List of rapid transit systems *List of town tramway (urban tramway, streetcar) systems External links *North American Light Rail System Maps & Details *World list of Light Rail, Trams and Metros at Light Rail Transit Association website *World Rail Transit List